De parte de E W
by Luna Lunatica Friki
Summary: La razón por la que Helena Ravenclaw utiliza el apellido de su madre, es un secreto que la joven bruja está dispuesta a descubrir a cualquier precio... Para mi AS, Victoire Black
1. Entre sombras

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic, esta vez sobre Helena Ravenclaw. Esto es sólo una especie de prólogo, los capítulos "de verdad" serán los siguientes, con Helena de protagonista, y serán tres más de entre dos mil y tres mil palabras. Espero que os guste :)

Ahora, Victoire, espero que te guste tu regalo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. En un principio ni siquiera me planteé hacer esta petición (me parecía algo complicada), pero después no pude dejar de darle vueltas. Llegué a la conclusión de que Rowena pudo haberse casado y por eso Helena tenía ese apellido, porque en realidad era el de su padre, pero ¿cómo de aburrido es eso? Así que me saqué otra cosa de la manga jiji No sé si he cumplido del todo con tu petición, pero espero que te guste de todas formas. Aún quedan otros tres capítulos, pero espero que estés contenta con la introducción :D

* * *

_Este fic participa en el "Reto Especial: Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres y está basado en la petición de mi AS, Victoire Black, en la que pedía un fic en el que se explicase por qué Helena Ravenclaw tiene el apellido de su madre y no el de su padre._

* * *

**Prólogo:**

**Entre sombras**

La habitación estaba escasamente iluminada por una serie de velas que titilaban a causa de la brisa fresca que entraba por la ventana abierta. El fuego que había ardido en la chimenea al comienzo de la noche se había convertido en cenizas frías, restos de la madera lamida por las llamas. Sin embargo, la figura claramente femenina que estaba tumbada sobre la cama de plumas y seda, no parecía notar el frío. Sonreía, satisfecha y llena de una profunda dicha.

—Estás preciosa así, tumbada en mi lecho. Desnuda para mí. —murmuró un hombre, saliendo de las sombras.

La mujer sonrió seductoramente, invitando al hombre a unirse a ella una vez más. Él observó a su amante sin recato, deleitándose ante la visión de su pelo negro cayendo en ondas por sus hombros, acariciando su piel nacarada y terminando por debajo de sus pechos pequeños. El deseo le recorrió como tantas otras veces y, dejando la copa de vino de la que había estado bebiendo, se acercó a la mujer con el hambre reluciendo en sus ojos. Hambre de ella.

Ella rió cuando el hombre se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo, dispuesto a todo. Le encantaba saber que tenía esa cantidad de poder e influencia sobre él. Sabía que si ella se lo pidiera, él haría que las estrellas cayeran del cielo. Y el sentimiento la excitaba como nada, la llenaba de satisfacción y felicidad. Sólo había algo que no conseguía dejarla disfrutar del todo, un detalle que no conseguía desterrar de su mente: ella no era su única mujer.

Trató de no pensar en eso, concentrándose en los labios de su amante bajando por su vientre plano, pero esa sensación de fastidio, de celos, ya la había asaltado y no habría nada que pudiera sacárselo de la cabeza. Ni siquiera la pasión del hombre.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó él, percatándose de que su amante no estaba respondiendo como se esperaba.

Ella salió de sus brazos, dándose la vuelta para quedar de espaldas, abrazando la mullida almohada. De pronto, se sintió fría.

—Quiero ser la única —dijo, tan bajito que fue un milagro que él llegase a escucharla.

—No puede ser —El hombre se alejó de ella, sentándose en la cama y haciendo una mueca. Habían mantenido esa conversación decenas de veces y él no era conocido por su paciencia—. Sabes que no tenemos esa opción.

—¿Por qué?

Se dio la vuelta, sentándose ella también, pasando sus brazos por el pecho lampiño de su amante. Le acarició lentamente, consciente de lo que ese gesto conseguía hacer con él. Poco a poco, fue bajando las manos para después subirlas rápidamente, jugando.

—Conoces la respuesta —murmuró, con la voz ronca por el deseo.

—Todo el castillo sabe lo nuestro, sólo tienes que deshacerte de ella y…

—Cállate —la interrumpió, levantándose de la cama y alejándose de los encantos de la bruja. A veces se preguntaba si no sería todo una artimaña suya, una poción de amor, pero no veía la forma de resistirse. Y la quería, Dios sabía que lo hacía—. No te permito decir algo así. Si hiciera tal cosa llevaría al país a una guerra civil. Tú eres mi amante, ella es mi esposa.

La mujer se levantó de la cama, exhibiendo su espléndida desnudez. Su cuerpo, blanco e inmaculado como la nieve de las montañas, parecía brillar a la escasa luz de las velas y sus ojos azules reflejaban toda su ira y celos. El hombre dio un paso atrás, amedrentado ante el poder que zumbaba a su alrededor, envolviendo su cuerpo.

—Entonces, ¿qué soy? ¿Una vulgar prostituta? —inquirió, casi escandalizada ante sus propias palabras. Sin embargo, llevaba demasiado tiempo guardándose su opinión y sus sentimientos—. ¿Eso es lo que esperas de mí?

—Yo no he dicho tal cosa —repuso él, molesto—. De todas formas, ¿qué es lo que tú esperas? ¿Pretendes que me deshaga de mi esposa, lleve a todo el país a la guerra y me case contigo? ¿Es eso?

—Yo… —Sin saber qué más decir, cerró la boca, pero manteniendo sus ojos furiosos sobre el hombre.

Se quedaron así, mirándose, decidiendo qué hacer a continuación. Ella no quería marcharse aún, no quería volver a Hogwarts, donde lo único que la esperaba era una Helga cada vez más distante, un Godric deprimido y un Salazar al que ya no era capaz de reconocer. Todo era gris y vacío sin él, aquel que una vez le prometió que cambiaría el giro de las estaciones por ella. Ese hombre que prometió que con él siempre sería primavera, la estación en la que se conocieron.

—Por favor, Rowena —La miró con más calidez, casi con súplica, y sonrió débilmente—. No quiero que te vayas. No quiero perderte de esta forma.

Rowena trató de mantenerse fuerte. No sería la primera vez que la ablandaba con palabras dulces y sonrisas tímidas. Eso era lo que la había enamorado, que no se parecía a los demás, que no era lo que ella había esperado de una figura de tanta importancia como él. Pero Rowena guardaba un secreto, algo que podría convencerle de convertirla en la única… o destruir todo lo que tenían.

Le miró, buscando algo de valor en su imagen. Habían compartido tanto… Rowena no se había hecho ilusiones, al menos no al principio, pero con el paso de los años, cuando él no la había desechado a pesar de ir haciéndose mayor, cuando ya no era sólo sexo, sino conversaciones a media voz, risas descontroladas y juegos de ajedrez, aderezado todo con retos de ingenio, había llegado a la conclusión de que había algo más. Ellos se amaban. Pero había demasiado que perder si se jugaban todo a la carta del amor. La situación era insostenible y Rowena ya no se sentía capaz de seguir con ello.

—Tengo algo que decirte —murmuró, llevándose una mano al vientre.

Aún no podía sentirlo, pero sabía que su bebé estaba creciendo ahí dentro. Había observado en otras mujeres los mismos cambios por los que su cuerpo estaba pasando, y sabía lo que significaba. Lo había degustado en su orina y lo comprobó tras dos meses sin que La Dama Roja la visitara. Estaba encinta.

—Adelante —la alentó él, feliz de ver que no se marchaba. La llevó hasta la cama y la sentó ahí, tomando sus manos en el proceso—. Habla.

Rowena le miró, indecisa. ¿Podría decírselo? ¿_Debía _decírselo? Por un momento pensó que era mejor callar, decirle que se marchaba y no darle más explicaciones. Pero la pequeña posibilidad de que la pusiera a ella y a su bebé por encima de todo, la posibilidad de que ese embarazo significase el fin de esos encuentros a escondidas, que se habían convertido en un secreto a voces, pudo con ella.

Tomó aire y confesó:

—Estoy embarazada.

—¿Embarazada? —inquirió, mirándola sin poder creerlo. Su rostro no traicionaba sus sentimientos, pero Rowena le conocía y supo en ese instante que no estaba contento—. Pero… Han sido tantos años que pensé… Tú no puedes tener hijos.

Rowena se levantó, ofendida. No había nada más insultante que decirle a una mujer que era estéril. No entendía por qué la insultaba así, ella se había sentido como la mujer más afortunada del mundo al saber que su útero no estaba muerto, que sus malos hábitos, producto del desapego que le tenía a la rutina alimentaria cuando trabajaba en algo que la apasionaba, no habían influido en su cuerpo a ese nivel. Era una mujer y, como tal, era perfectamente capaz de tener hijos, ¿no debería ser esa la mayor felicidad de un hombre: tener hijos con la mujer que ama?

—Resulta que sí —declaró, orgullosa—. Y será un varón, lo intuyo.

Eso consiguió remover algo en él, pero cuando la miró, Rowena no pudo ver más que fría determinación en sus ojos.

—Ya tengo un primogénito —dijo, aludiendo a los hijos que había tenido con su esposa, que eran más de los que Rowena podía soportar—. No necesito un bastardo que pueda disputarse el poder con ellos.

Aquello se sintió como una cuchillada en el estómago. Rowena vio todas sus esperanzas haciéndose añicos, cayendo al suelo en un montón desordenado. Estaba renegando de su hijo, del niño que era fruto de su amor. ¿O acaso se había estado engañando? ¿Hasta ahí llegaba el amor de ese hombre por ella? Con lágrimas no derramadas, Rowena se alejó todavía más de él y comenzó a buscar sus ropas, deseosa de escapar cuanto antes. Se sentía traicionada, rota y totalmente furiosa. Tenía que irse antes de cometer un error más, uno que podría ser fatal.

—Espera —Él intentó detenerla, pero Rowena ya se había colocado la túnica y se disponía a Desaparecerse—, ¡espera, Rowena!

Con un suave y casi silencioso _pop_, Rowena Ravenclaw se desvaneció totalmente, apareciendo a cientos de millas de los aposentos en los que había estado un segundo antes, con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y un nudo en el pecho que le impedía respirar. Se abrazó a sí misma, pasando las manos sobre su vientre compulsivamente. Echó a andar, casi sin ver en la oscuridad, pero consciente de que debía llegar al castillo cuya silueta se recortaba contra los primeros rayos de sol.

Siete meses después de esa fatídica noche, Rowena dio a luz a una niña, demostrando lo mucho que se había equivocado. En todo.

* * *

Esto ha sido todo por ahora, subiré más en las próximas horas :)

Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que os haya gustado la introducción al fic y que me dejéis algún review. Perdón si hay alguna falta o cualquier cosa, pero no he encontrado a ninguna beta que estuviera libre.

Muchos besos y hasta dentro de un rato XD


	2. Grandes familias de la Magia

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertence, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

**Nota:** ¡Primer capítulo oficial! Al final no pude actualizar ayer, pero ya estoy en casita así que voy a subir dos capítulos hoy (el siguiente lo subiré por la noche) y mañana los otros dos :) Espero que os guste este primer capítulo. No sé si lo dije antes, pero los capítulos rondaran las dos mil quinietas palabras así que no van a ser excesivamente largos, pero creo que está bastante bien.

¡Victoire! Aún no sé nada de ti, pero confío en que es porque no has leído tu regalo aún y no porque te haya horrorizado (tengo miedooooo).

* * *

_Este fic participa en el "Reto Especial: Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres. Está basado en la petición de mi AS, Victoire Black, en la que pedía un fic que explicara por qué Helena Ravenclaw tenía el apellido de su madre y no el de su padre._

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

**Grandes familias de la Magia**

Los primeros rayos de la mañana empezaban a filtrarse por las pequeñas ventanas de la torre de Ravenclaw, que permanecía silenciosa y a la espera de que los alumnos comenzasen a llenar sus paredes redondeadas de escándalo y charla. A esas horas tan tempranas, sólo una persona estaba despierta, aunque lo correcto sería decir que _permanecía_ despierta, pues no había llegado a dormirse.

Helena Ravenclaw estaba tumbada en la cama mirando el dosel de color azul real que estaba sobre ella. Escuchaba los sonidos que hacían sus compañeras mientras dormían, tratando de adormecerse sin demasiado éxito. Decidiendo que era mucho más productivo levantarse y leer algo, se deshizo de las suaves sábanas que la envolvían y, tiritando por el aire invernal, bajó a la sala común sigilosamente.

Disfrutando del silencio, se acercó a una de las numerosas estanterías que ocupaba una de las paredes y eligió un libro al azar. Le encantaba tener esa especie de mini biblioteca totalmente a su disposición, un lujo del que sabía que carecían el resto de las Casas. Su madre había sido muy clara al respecto, insistiendo en que a la sabiduría sólo se llegaba mediante el estudio. Helena seguía tal declaración a pies juntillas y dedicaba sus días, y buena parte de sus noches, a estudiar las obras de los mayores sabios de la Historia de la Magia.

Su entrega no había acallado los murmullos de desprecio de sus compañeros, que consideraban que ella estaba ahí por ser hija de quien era, pero después de siete años Helena casi había conseguido no sentirse afectada. Ciertamente era un fastidio. Tenía que medir muy bien lo que decía y debía pensar cada cosa dos veces, asegurándose de no hacer o decir algo incorrecto. Eso les habría encantado a los demás Ravenclaws y se habrían lanzado sobre su error como si fueran leones ansiosos por despellejar un antílope. Helena había patinado más de una vez, era humana al fin y al cabo, y eso sólo los alejaba más.

Ser hija de Rowena Ravenclaw era un asco.

Sintiéndose avergonzada por sus propios pensamientos, Helena desvió su atención hacia el título del libro que había cogido al azar. _"Grandes familias de la Magia". _No había nombre de autor así que supuso que sería anónimo. Curiosa, abrió el libro por la primera página y leyó la introducción. No era demasiado interesante, sólo una recopilación del linaje de las primeras familias con magia, nombres y fechas que se remontaban a la Grecia de Aristóteles y, Helena pensó, la mayoría parecían inventados. El título del libro cobró más sentido, ya que la finalidad de la obra parecía ser ensalzar la pureza de sangre de las familias recogidas. Era una forma de indicar que no era sólo que tuvieran magia, sino que habían nacido de ella. Un despropósito, si le preguntaban.

Encogiéndose de hombros, y a sabiendas de que faltaba por lo menos una hora hasta que sirvieran el desayuno, se sentó en una de las muchas mesas que estaban desperdigadas por el espacio. El libro no parecía ser demasiado antiguo, quizás unas pocas décadas a juzgar por el desgaste de las hojas y, sobre todo, de la cubierta. Helena lo olió, asegurándose primero de que nadie la veía. No necesitaba añadir más rarezas a la lista que habían confeccionado sus compañeros.

Le encantaba el olor a pergamino, ya fuera nuevo o viejo. Sentir las ondulaciones del papel, sus arrugas y su tacto áspero, la llenaban de un placer que rayaba en lo obsceno. Le encantaban los libros, eso era algo que nunca había tenido que fingir. Porque Helena mentía mucho, constantemente en realidad.

Le había dicho a su madre que amaba la Aritmancia, esa disciplina que acababa de nacer como tal hacía sólo una década, desarrollada (¿cómo no?) por la propia Rowena. También había asegurado que quería desentrañar los misterios del cielo, dedicándose a la Astronomía más noches de las que podía contar. Había jurado a lady Helga que no era molestia ayudarla con las plantaciones ni con el cuidado del Bosque, porque amaba la naturaleza. Millones de mentiras habían salido de sus labios desde que tenía alrededor de once años, pero no importaba. Eso era lo que se esperaba de ella.

Sin embargo, muchas veces era muy difícil mantener a flote sus mentiras. A veces, una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que estaba desperdiciando su vida, que no era justo que tuviese que vivir a la sombra de su madre, que tuviera que mentir para contentarla. Y eso era lo peor, que Rowena nunca estaba satisfecha. La miraba como se mira a una mosca especialmente molesta, como si no fuera quien debía ser. Y la envidia y el resentimiento volvían con fuerza. Pero Helena se apresuraba a enterrar esos sentimientos en un lugar profundo de su mente, porque no valía la pena pensar en ello, y porque sería una desagradecida si lo hiciera. Al fin y al cabo, su madre la había criado sola y se lo había dado todo.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dedicó a hojear el libro, debatiéndose entre la curiosidad y la sensación de que era un estudio inútil. Porque, ¿de qué le iba a servir bucear en los linajes de ciertas familias? Pero tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer así que no perdía nada. Así, siguió la línea de sangre de aquellos que conocía, como los Gryffindor y los Hufflepuff, que se remontaban a cientos de años atrás. El libro había ido añadiendo nombres por medio de la magia así que estaban los nacidos más recientes, entre ellos los propios fundadores de Hogwarts, como Godric o Salazar.

A Helena le causó gran admiración el trabajo del escriba, que había decorado cada página exquisitamente con líneas intrincadas de diversos colores. Los escudos familiares aparecían en la esquina superior derecha, finamente retratados y llenos de pequeños detalles que debieron dejar ciego a su dibujante. Aunque no fuera de gran utilidad para Helena, nadie podría haber negado que era una obra de arte.

Cuando el sol ya había abandonado su timidez y brillaba lo suficiente como para que sus rayos iluminasen toda la sala, Helena se topó con su propio escudo de armas y apellido. La familia Ravenclaw era más reciente que otras, según el autor. El primer Ravenclaw registrado era un tal Asclepio, griego, aunque Helena no se fiaba demasiado del libro. Su apellido no parecía tener raíces griegas, además de que parecía más un intento por elevar a la familia a la altura de dioses.

Asclepio era el nombre del dios griego de la medicina, pero Helena lo había estudiado en Historia de la Magia y también había leído tratados suyos sobre sanación. No era más que un mago demasiado prepotente para su gusto. Desde luego, los muggles eran bastante inferiores a los magos, eso Helena lo sabía de sobra, pero ella no necesitaba mostrarse ante ellos como una diosa. Eso era un claro indicador de un acusado complejo de inferioridad.

Antepasado o no, el supuesto primer Ravenclaw tuvo diez hijos con su esposa Phylina, que a su vez tuvieron un montón de hijos más, lo que hacía que varías líneas de sangre se entrelazaran y cruzaran las unas con las otras, hasta llegar a su madre, nacida en el año 958. Eso la dejaba en cincuenta y nueve años en la actualidad, relativamente joven para los magos y brujas, y una anciana para los muggles. Pero Helena conocía perfectamente la edad de su madre, así que eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención. Del nombre de su madre nacían dos líneas, una desde abajo, que se unía a su propio nombre, y otra hacia la derecha en donde había un simple espacio en blanco. Eso era raro.

Helena se había preguntado cientos de veces quién podría ser su padre, y había recibido la respuesta de los labios de su madre: un simple comerciante. Según ella, le había conocido en uno de sus mucho viajes durante la construcción de Hogwarts, cuando buscaba los mejores hechizos de protección y la magia más ancestral. Él la había ayudado en su búsqueda e incluso le había regalado algunos de sus hechizos secretos. Helena había nacido del amor, le había dicho su madre una vez, pero él murió a manos de unos ladrones mientras dormía, cuando Rowena, embarazada de siete meses, ya había vuelto a Hogwarts para su inauguración.

Helena nunca había escuchado el nombre de este supuesto comerciante, y su madre alegaba que le dolía recordarlo y no era capaz de nombrarle en voz alta. Entonces, llevaba sus ojos azules hacia la ventana más cercana y se quedaba en silencio, observando el horizonte. La muchacha sabía que ese era el momento de retirarse y no molestarla más, pero con los años se hacía cada vez más difícil. Esa historia de amor trágico le había valido a la edad de doce años, e incluso a la de catorce y quince, pero observando ese libro y ese espacio en blanco, como si nunca hubiese existido tal hombre o alguien se hubiese encargado de borrarle, las dudas crecían.

Con los ojos fijos en ese vacío, en esa línea dorada que unía el nombre de su madre con nada en absoluto, la mente de Helena se hizo otra pregunta. ¿Por qué ella no tenía el nombre de la familia de su padre? Su prima Emma tenía el apellido de su padre, ya que su madre, hermana de Rowena, llevaba el apellido Ravenclaw y al casarse este se perdía. El mismo libro recogía su nombre. Entonces ¿por qué no el de ella? El libro funcionaba con magia, debería haber utilizado el apellido de la familia de su padre, independientemente de que Rowena decidiera omitirlo.

—Esto es tan extraño… —murmuró Helena para sí, notando que sus dudas crecían.

Justo en ese momento escuchó unos pasos en la escalera. Levantó la cabeza e hizo un aspaviento con la varita, comprobando la hora. Eran las siete y media de la mañana, había pasado más de una hora estudiando el libro.

Su estómago emitió un rugido nada digno, recordándole que aún no había desayunado. Un segundo después, Sigrid Toste, su única amiga, se detenía a su lado perfectamente vestida con su túnica de Ravenclaw. Se sonrieron.

—Buenos días, Helena —la saludó, echando un vistazo nada sutil al libro que Helena tenía sobre la mesa, ya cerrado—. _"Grandes familias de la Magia"_ —leyó, arrugando la nariz—. Nunca he entendido tus gustos de lectura, querida.

Helena rió suavemente, levantándose del asiento para devolver el libro a su lugar en la estantería. El volumen encajó perfectamente, como si nunca hubiera sido tocado. La joven se preguntó, distraídamente, cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar antes de que otro alumno se decidiera a cogerlo.

—No lo estaba leyendo exactamente —se explicó, caminando junto a Sigrid hacia la salida de la Torre, contenta de estar un poco más cerca del desayuno—. Sólo lo ojeaba para matar el tiempo.

Sigrid sonrió, pero no añadió nada más. No se cruzaron con nadie en su camino hacia el Gran Comedor y Helena tampoco lo esperaba. Era sábado, nadie se levantaría hasta cerca de las nueve de la mañana. Mejor, pensó Helena, que disfrutaba con la tranquilidad del castillo prácticamente vacío.

—¿Hoy tienes que ir a los invernaderos con lady Helga? —preguntó Sigrid, una vez que estuvieron sentadas a la mesa—. Si no, podríamos bajar a la aldea, dicen que ha llegado un nuevo cargamento de plumas.

—Me encantaría —respondió Helena, pensando en la pequeña aldea de Hogsmeade. Le encanta el lugar y todos la conocían allí—, pero tengo que discutir algo con mi madre.

—¿De qué se trata?

Helena se detuvo un segundo, insegura sobre si debería compartir sus dudas con su amiga. Lo pensó, llegando a la conclusión de que no pasaba nada por comentárselo.

—Verás —comenzó, dudosa—, es que empiezo a preguntarme si es cierta toda esa historia del comerciante. Ya sabes, la de mi padre.

Sigrid alzó un ceja, dejando el tenedor de nuevo en el plato delicadamente.

—¿Insinúas que te mintió? —inquirió, un poco escandalizada.

Helena sonrió un poco, contenta de encontrar algo tan familiar. Sigrid era así: no entendía ni aprobaba las mentiras, ni tampoco la malicia. Era una persona agradable por naturaleza, buena y servicial. Más de una vez había dudado de que su lugar estuviera en Ravenclaw, pero después salía con un juego de palabras de lo más ingenioso o un nuevo invento que se le había ocurrido durante la noche, como para demostrar que ella merecía su lugar en la Casa de las águilas. También había sido ese carácter abierto lo que la había llevado a juntarse con Helena.

—Yo… Diría que sí, pero no estoy segura.

—Bueno, entonces será mejor que lo hables con ella —concluyó Sigrid—. Miraré esas plumas por ti.

Helena asintió, riendo un poco por el enorme entusiasmo de su amiga, antes de continuar con su apacible desayuno.


	3. Las cartas de amor

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

**Nota:** ¡Siguiente capítulo! La conversación XD ¡Vamos allá!

* * *

_Este fic participa en el "Reto Especial: Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres. Está basadado en la petición de mi AS, Victoire Black, en la que pedía un fic que explicase la razón por la que Helena Ravenclaw tiene el apellido de su madre y no el de su padre._

* * *

**Capítulo Tres**

**Las cartas de amor  
**

Helena se separó de Sigrid en el vestíbulo, despidiéndose de ella con la mano hasta que desapareció en una curva del camino. Le daba bastante envidia no poder acompañarla, pero lo que tenía entre manos merecía su total atención y ella misma se sentía incapaz de dejarlo para otro momento.

Suspiró quedamente antes de comenzar su camino ascendente hacia los aposentos de su madre, situados en una habitación medianamente secreta de la torre de Ravenclaw. No se podía decir que fuera _totalmente_ secreta, puesto que la gran mayoría de los alumnos de esa Casa conocían su ubicación, así como el resto de fundadores. Por supuesto, Rowena Ravenclaw no abandonaría su torre por las buenas.

Helena subió las escaleras rápidamente, acostumbrada a la empinada y trabajosa subida. Al principio le había resultado algo claustrofóbico, incluso aterrador, subir ese tramo de escaleras tan estrecho y traicionero. Con once años (y años después) había temido resbalar y abrirse la cabeza contra el suelo de piedra. Cuando llegó a la puerta de madera el águila de bronce abrió los ojos y formuló su pregunta, a la que Helena hizo caso omiso. En su lugar, dio tres golpes rápidos, hizo una pausa y repitió el ritmo.

—Ah, así que quieres visitar a tu madre, ¿eh? —El águila rió suavemente y dijo—: ¿Cuánto es la mitad de dos más dos?

—Tres —respondió Helena, levantando una ceja con suspicacia—. Nunca había puesto un acertijo tan fácil… —murmuró para sí misma—. ¿Mi madre quiere verme?

El águila rió, pero no dijo nada más, abriendo la puerta para ella. En vez de la sala común de Ravenclaw, lo que se abría para ella era una sencilla y pequeña sala de recepción, provista con sillones y mesas, así como una enorme chimenea. Para nada sorprendida con el cambio de escenario, Helena avanzó hacia una de las puertas del fondo, tras la cual se encontraba el despacho de su madre. Ahí era donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, casi sepultada por cientos de pergaminos, libros, frascos y extraños objetos que Helena no sabía utilizar.

Al traspasar la puerta, sus ojos, movidos por propia voluntad, se dirigieron hacia una pequeña caja de cristal que había en una esquina. Ahí, brillante y preciosa como la recordaba, estaba la diadema que le confería a Rowena su legendaria inteligencia. Helena se detuvo un segundo para admirar su belleza y valor a través del cristal translúcido, antes de volver su atención a su madre, que sonreía.

—Helena, querida —la saludó su madre, dejando uno de esos utensilios de aspecto delicado sobre una pila de pergaminos—, quería hablar contigo.

—Lo supuse, madre —contestó Helena, sin molestarse en intentar despejar alguna de las sillas para sentarse—. Sus acertijos nunca son sencillos.

—Lo son —rebatió la mujer, pasando junto a Helena e indicándole que la siguiera a la sala de estar—. Para las mentes brillantes, claro.

Helena cerró las manos en puños y se mordió la lengua, deseosa de contestar a sus pullas. Nunca, en diecisiete años, había osado levantarle la voz a su madre o siquiera contradecirla. Con algo de amargura, la muchacha pensó que sería la hija ideal de cualquier persona. De cualquiera menos _brillante_.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Helena, una vez que ambas estuvieron sentadas en los cómodos sillones y con curiosidad poco disimulada —. ¿Qué es eso que deseaís decirme?

Rowena no contestó inmediatamente, sino que primero dio un aspaviento con la varita, haciendo aparecer un juego de té y pastas. Helena suspiró, consciente de que no podía rechazar tal ofrecimiento aunque aún estuviese llena del desayuno. Su madre era así, una amante del té y lo consideraba esencial para una buena conversación. Negarse a tomarlo mientras se hablaba con ella era una ofensa.

—Verás, Helena —comenzó, elevando las tazas en el aire hasta las manos de sus propietarias una vez que estuvieron servidas—, no quiero adelantar acontecimientos, pero creo que te he conseguido un buen partido.

Helena dejó caer su taza, que se rompió en mil pedazos contra el suelo de piedra produciendo con gran estrépito. ¿Un buen partido? ¿A qué se refería su madre con un buen partido? ¿Pretendía casarla? Oh, Merlín, ¡era precisamente eso! ¿Pero por qué? Helena había dejado claro que no deseaba un matrimonio concertado y su madre había estado de acuerdo. ¡Eran brujas, no muggles necesitadas de un hombre!

—Madre, ¿no lo consideráis demasiado precipitado? —dijo, intentando hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—¿Precipitado? —repitió ella, sorprendida—. Hija, tienes diecisiete años. Es hora de que te cases. El Barón es un hombre al que estimo mucho y su hijo, su heredero, es el indicado para ti. Está interesado, heredará una gran fortuna y me ha prometido libertad en los estudios para ti. Podrás ser lo que quieras, no debes temer imposiciones suyas.

Helena se levantó del asiento, indignada.

—¿¡Temer!? ¿Me decís que no debo temer? ¡Desde luego que no temo nada, madre, soy una bruja!

—Helena, no te permito que…

—¡No! —gritó la muchacha, alzando más la voz—. Me da igual lo mucho que lo estimes o lo rico que sea, no pienso casarme de esta forma.

Rowena dejó su taza sobre la mesa con una serenidad envidiable, y nada propia de ella. Cuando se enfadaba era como un volcán, lo arrasaba todo a su paso al estallar. Helena no sabía cómo actuar con ella comportándose de esa guisa.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres, Helena? ¿Amor? —se burló ella, soltando una carcajada amarga—. ¡El amor no existe! ¡Te estoy procurando un futuro, lo menos que puedes hacer es agradecérmelo!

Helena estaba a punto de replicar cuando ambas escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. El águila lanzó su acertijo, pero Rowena no le dio tiempo a quien fuera para contestar. Se levantó, limpiando el estropicio provocado por Helena en el proceso, y abrió la puerta ella misma.

Su madre tapaba la vista, pero Helena sospechaba cuál era la identidad del intruso. Era la voz de un hombre la que hablaba con su madre y parecía pertenecer a uno joven, a juzgar por los casi imperceptibles cambios de tono, propios de aquellos que están mudando la voz. El término le recordó terriblemente a una serpiente y, con algo de incertidumbre, Helena cayó en quién podría ser su presunto prometido.

Segundos después, el famoso heredero entró en la sala, sonriendo ampliamente y de una forma de lo más encantadora. Helena se dejó caer sobre el asiento, mirando hacia otro lado. Reconocía perfectamente al joven, un pretendiente suyo desde hacía años. Helena no le tenía en gran estima y había escuchado numerosos rumores sobre su carácter explosivo y violento, así como de su afición al vino de elfo. No tenía nada en común con ella.

—Helena, querida, saluda a nuestro invitado —dijo su madre, lanzándole un mirada de advertencia—. Creo que ya os conocéis, ¿cierto?

Helena obedeció, abandonando su lugar a regañadientes. Sonrió tal y como había practicado mil veces frente al espejo, y le ofreció su mano al joven. Tras unos educados y falsos preámbulos, en los que ambas partes se interesaron por la familia del otro y comentaron sobre lo alocado que estaba el tiempo, por fin se sentaron en unas incómodas sillas. Helena suspiró con tristeza al echarle un vistazo al sillón que había estado ocupando antes.

Hubo muchos silencios incómodos, pero ciertamente podría haber sido peor. A pesar de que estaba aburrida y totalmente a la defensiva, Helena se permitió observar con atención a su reciente prometido. Ni siquiera habían dicho sus nombres, él conocía el suyo y, por alguna razón, había dado por hecho que ella conociera el de él. No eran muchos en Hogwarts, pero Helena no estaba demasiado interesada en los demás.

—Querido, ¿te gustaría salir a dar un paseo? Sé que hace frío, pero tanto Helena como yo disfrutamos lo indecible del frío aire invernal.

Ahí estaba. Helena sabía muy bien lo que estaba intentando hacer su madre. Dejaba caer pedazos de información aquí y allá, destinados a convertir al heredero en un acosador profesional. Como si ella no tuviera suficiente con sus halagos mañaneros. Por otra parte, sabía que algo estaba tramando al sacarlos fuera del castillo, pero aún no sabía muy bien qué.

—Será un placer acompañar a tan bellas damas —respondió el joven, encantador.

Rowena rió ligeramente, con el punto justo de coquetería a la vez que mantenía gran recato sobre su persona. Helena sonrió sencillamente, preguntándose cómo conseguía su madre manejarse tan bien en esas situaciones. ¿Lo había aprendido en los libros a caso? ¿Tendría un manual o algo por el estilo?

No habían llegado a salir del castillo, cuando su madre se llevó una mano al hombro, percatándose de que no llevaba la túnica de invierno. Helena sabía perfectamente que ese no era un hecho fortuito y decidió utilizarlo a su favor.

—¡Oh, madre! —exclamó, antes de que Rowena pudiera decir nada—. ¡Has olvidado tu túnica! Lo mejor será que vuelva a la torre y te la traiga, no me gustaría que volvieras a enfermar como el invierno pasado.

—Querida Helena, eres la más dulce de las hijas —dijo, posando una mano delicada sobre su mejilla—, pero no es necesario. Yo misma subiré a por ella.

—No, madre —rechazó—, no es propio que dos jóvenes se queden solos. Yo subiré.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de excusarse y salir disparada hacia la torre. No respiró tranquila hasta haber subido tres pisos y aún así seguía sintiéndose demasiado cerca de ellos como para detenerse. Volvió a los aposentos de su madre, aunque esta vez le costó más averiguar la respuesta al acertijo, ya que se había complicado bastante con la salida de su Rowena.

Se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones, cansada como hacía mucho que no estaba. Como toda mujer bien educada, ella no era demasiado partidaria del esfuerzo físico, eso era para las mujeres muggles. Miró en derredor, buscando la túnica de su madre. Quizás se la había dejado en el despacho, pensó al no verla por ninguna parte.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y accedió al estudio de su madre con resignación. La capa estaba ahí, colgada de cualquier manera en la esquina de una estantería. Se acercó hasta ella pero, antes siquiera de haber puesto las manos sobre la tela, se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. Estaba completamente sola en los aposentos de su madre y lo más seguro era que tardara un tiempo en volver. ¿Habría una oportunidad mejor que esa? Con todo el lío del Barón se había olvidado de lo que la había llevado hasta allí, pero su soledad se lo había recordado.

Dio un par de pasos indecisos hacia el escritorio, mirando la puerta con nerviosismo. Sólo sería un vistazo rápido, apenas unos minutos. Nadie tenía por qué enterarse si lo dejaba todo como estaba. Le lanzó una mirada más a la puerta cerrada antes de agacharse a la altura de los primeros cajones de la mesa. Rebuscó por todas partes y movió toneladas de pergaminos y libros, pero no consiguió encontrar nada demasiado comprometedor. La mayoría de las cosas ni siquiera las entendía.

Se giró hacia las estanterías, a sabiendas de que a su madre le gustaban los compartimentos secretos. Pensativa, escrutó cada libro al máximo, pero sin moverse del sitio. No encontró nada anormal así que, mirando sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que no había cambios, se acercó a la primera barrera de libros y comenzó a pasar la mano por encima de cada uno, concentrándose en buscar restos de magia. Estaba claro que su madre no dejaría algo valioso para ella sin protección.

Unos minutos después, Helena dio con algo, una carga extraña en el aire y un ligero olor a ozono, como si alguien hubiera convocado una tormenta en ese pequeño espacio. Helena no conocía el hechizo ni lo que podría hacerle, pero decidió arriesgarse. Miró el libro sobre el que sus dedos se habían detenido, pero sin pararse a leer el título. Lo agarró con determinación, sacándolo de su lugar. Antes de abrirlo le lanzó varios hechizos, muchos de ellos realmente complicados, y, de paso, se lanzó unos cuantos de protección a sí misma. Mejor prevenir que curar.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, cogió el libro por el lomo y lo sacudió con viveza. Inmediatamente varias cartas cayeron al suelo. Helena las recogió, notando cómo le quemaban las yemas al contacto con el pergamino. Hizo caso omiso del dolor lo mejor que pudo y desdobló la primera carta, con la curiosidad mordiéndole el alma.

La mano le temblaba lo indecible, dificultándole la lectura. Sin embargo, no tardó en percatarse de la fecha que estaba escrita en la esquina superior izquierda. Era de muchos años antes de que ella naciera y el trazado era elegante, como aristocrático. Se le formó un nudo en el estómago, pensando en las implicaciones de aquello. Conteniendo sus esperanzas todo lo que pudo, leyó las palabras manuscritas rápidamente y luego volvió a hacerlo, más lentamente. La respiración se le fue acelerando a medida que avanzaba. Era una carta de amor firmada con las iniciales E. W. ¿Ese era el nombre de su padre? ¿Su verdadero apellido empezaba por esa segunda inicial?

Devoró las siguientes cartas en poco tiempo, sintiéndose emocionada y algo asustada. ¿Por qué su madre no había querido decirle nada sobre esto? Había podido deducir por el contexto que su presunto padre era alguien importante e inglés. Pero entonces, ¿cuál era el problema? ¿Quién era él para que Rowena Ravenclaw ocultara se lo ocultara a su propia hija? Tenía tantas preguntas…

—¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!?

Helena dejó caer el montón de cartas al suelo en un lío desordenado. Levantó la vista de sus manos sudorosas, sintiendo el pánico siendo bombeado por sus venas y nublando su mente. Sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los de su madre, que brillaban de ira.

No había forma de escaparse.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :)


	4. El secreto

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

_Este fic participa en el "Reto Especial: Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres. Está basado en la petición de mi AS, Victoire Black, en la que pedía un fic en el que se explicara por qué Helena Ravenclaw tiene el apellido de su madre y no el de su padre._

* * *

**Capítulo Tres**

**El secreto**

Helena se agachó para recoger las cartas y así poder escapar de los ojos abrasadoramente furiosos de su madre. A pesar de saber que algún día tendría que enfrentarse a ella, no había esperado que fuera en ese mismo momento y mucho menos siendo encontrada de forma tan comprometedora.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Has plantado a tu prometido, dedicada a fisgonear en mi estudio —la acusó, poniéndose roja de ira—. ¿Las has leído?

Helena la miró, para apartar la vista un segundo después. No era capaz de sostenerle la mirada cuando sabía que la había decepcionado. A pesar de que le ardían las manos al contacto con las cartas, la muchacha las apretó con fuerza, notando cómo una solitaria lágrima caía por su mejilla.

—Lo siento —susurró, mirando el bajo de su túnica—. Perdóname, madre. Yo no quería…

—¡No me mientas! —gritó Rowena, fuera de sí. Se acercó a Helena en tres grandes pasos y la asió por los hombros, zarandeándola bruscamente—. ¡Mírame! ¡Mírame, Helena!

—No… —sollozó, bajando más la cabeza.

No estaba acostumbrada a ver a su madre tan violenta y no sabía cómo manejarla. Además, de repente era como si todas las emociones que había estado reprimiendo durante tantos años hubieran salido a flote. No era capaz de entender por qué su madre la mentiría de esa forma. Se sentía dolida, traicionada y confundida, y todo daba vueltas en su estómago y en su cabeza.

—Eres tan débil —escuchó murmurar a su madre. Su desprecio fue como una puñalada—. ¿Cómo puedes ser hija _nuestra_?

Helena no pasó por alto el uso del plural. Reunió valor, el poco con el que contaba, y miró a su madre, pero ella no quiso mirarla. La soltó, casi como si le diera asco seguir tocándola, y se alejó de ella varios pasos, haciendo un aspaviento con la varita para despejar una silla en la que dejarse caer. El sonido de varios objetos estrellándose contra el suelo arrancó un estremecimiento de la columna de Helena, a la que el ruido se le antojó terriblemente premonitorio.

—¿Quién es? —inquirió, tratando de sonar confiada—. Aquí pone que las cartas son de parte de E. W. ¿Quién es?

—No lo has descubierto, ¿niña? —espetó la mujer, mirándola con una mezcla entre la decepción, el enfado y el dolor—. Está todo ahí. Sólo tienes que unir las piezas. Algo que nunca has sabido hacer.

Helena encajó el golpe lo mejor que pudo y miró a otro lado. Se sentía tan pequeña cuando su madre la miraba. Podía soportar las palabras maliciosas de sus compañeros, podía pasar días enteros estudiando sin descanso, podía mentir prodigiosamente, podía seducir si se lo proponía. Pero bajo los ojos de Rowena Ravenclaw volvía a tener once años y seguía luchando contra los acertijos de su madre, sintiendo el puñal de la culpa clavándose más adentro. Porque nunca sería suficientemente buena y ambas lo sabían.

¿Pero por qué iba eso a ser culpa suya? Ella había salido del vientre de su madre, quien la había criado exclusivamente. Entonces, ¿no sería culpa de Rowena? El silencio se alargaba entre ambas y Helena seguía dándole vueltas a esa cuestión cuando sus ojos se clavaron en la diadema de su madre. Todos conocían los poderes del artefacto y muchos los ansiaban, pero era Rowena su propietaria. Sólo ella y a saber en dónde la había conseguido.

Cautivada por el brillo de cristal de la diadema, Helena no pudo evitar preguntarse si no sería eso todo. ¿No sería esa diadema la que le confería tan prodigiosa inteligencia? ¿Qué posibilidades había de que una sola persona fuera virtuosa en tantísimas disciplinas? Entonces, ¿cómo se atrevía su madre a mirarla de esa forma, como si no fuera merecedora de su tiempo ni compañía? ¿Cómo?

—Dime quién es —insistió, de manera más firme, envalentonada por sus conclusiones—. Ahora.

Rowena levantó la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada que podría haber volatilizado aldeas enteras, pero Helena ya estaba demasiado cansada. No volvería a bajar la cabeza y a morderse la lengua, su madre no se merecía tal respeto.

—Fiel a tu costumbre, no abandonas la vía fácil, ¿verdad, Helena? —La joven se mantuvo firme, un poco sorprendida ante su propia indiferencia—. Muy bien, pues. Te contaré la historia.

El corazón de Helena latió en su pecho sonoramente y su respiración se aceleró. Cada terminación nerviosa pareció brillar bajo su piel, como antorchas prendidas con un fuego descontrolado. No se movió de su sitio, esperando ansiosa a que Rowena comenzara.

—Yo era joven —murmuró ella, llevando sus ojos a la ventana, observando el paisaje nevado—, más o menos de tu edad. Todavía no había conocido a Salazar, quien más tarde me llevaría hasta Godric y Helga. Mi madre me había conseguido un trabajo como doncella de la reina. Él era sólo un niño —sonrió dulcemente, de una forma que Helena no recordaba haber visto nunca. Los celos cerraron su mano helada alrededor de su corazón—. Unos años después de mi llegada la reina murió y yo pasé a servir a una de las princesas. Todas eran tan alegres y hermosas… Aunque de inteligencia limitada —añadió, lanzándole una mirada a Helena, como si estuviera hablando de ella—. Pasaron diez años y, un día, él confesó su adoración por mí y su intención de cortejarme. Pensé que era un descarado, pero también me gustó su arrojo. Era tan apasionado… En cualquier caso, lo nuestro no era viable. Se casó con la hija del señor de York y, por un tiempo, nos olvidamos del otro —Hizo una pausa, totalmente perdida en los recuerdos. Helena se preguntó qué cosas estaría viendo su madre en ese momento, a sabiendas de que jamás se las contaría—. Las cosas habrían seguido así —continuó— de no ser por su hijo mayor. Tu padre sabía que era una bruja, lo descubrió antes de declararse, y aún no comprendo qué le detuvo a la hora de ajusticiarme. Quizás es cierto que me amaba en ese entonces… —A Helena no se le pasó la acidez en su tono—. Su hijo cayó enfermo y me buscó para que lo sanara. Quise negarme, resentida porque me pidiera que salvara al hijo de otra, pero el niño era tan pequeño y estaba tan asustado… Lo hice y desde ese momento empezamos a vernos más y también a buscarnos. Empezaron las cartas y también los encuentros a escondidas. Era una ventaja que yo pudiera aparecerme en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento, sólo tenía que esperar su aviso. Le amé profundamente —confesó mientras dos lágrimas diamantinas le acariciaban las mejillas—. Aún le amo.

Rowena volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos y el silencio volvió a danzar entre ellas. Helena lo agradeció, a pesar de querer saber más. Las palabras se amontonaban en su cabeza a medida que iba atando cabos. Estaba claro que él era alguien importante, muy importante… ¿el más importante, quizás?

—Continúa —pidió, ansiosa.

Su madre apretó la mandíbula un momento y la calidez de sus ojos desapareció, pero hizo lo que le pedía.

—Tras tantos años de encuentros dudo de que alguien no se enterara. Hasta su esposa debía saberlo… Nos volvimos más osados a medida que pasaba el tiempo y hasta llegué a yacer con él en su lecho de palacio —A Helena se le cortó la respiración, esperando que esa fuera la confirmación a sus sospechas—. Y después llegaste tú —dijo, en tono acusador, mirándola fijamente y con desprecio—. Yo sabía que estaba embarazada, al igual que era muy consciente de que él ya tenía nueve hijos e hijas. No había posibilidad para ti, pero pensé… Creí ciegamente en que su amor podría vencer esas estúpidas barreras —Hizo otra pausa, apartando sus ojos de ella—. Pero no fue así. Le confesé todo y él me rechazó. Huí y te tuve a ti y te crié sola, a pesar de que pude haberte abandonado. Ya veo lo agradecida que te sientes.

—No has contestado aún —replicó Helena, haciendo caso omiso—. ¿Quién es? Dime su nombre.

Rowena sonrió oscuramente, consciente de que Helena ya lo había adivinado. La muchacha retrocedió un poco, asustada ante la malignidad que había vislumbrado en los ojos de su madre. Era algo que nunca había visto antes y no sabía cómo manejarlo.

—Tu padre —dijo, deliberadamente lento— es Etelredo II, hijo de Edgar y Elfrida de la casa de Wessex, rey de Inglaterra.

Helena se agarró al respaldo de una silla, luchando por no caer de bruces contra el suelo. Etelredo II, rey de Inglaterra. Por Merlín y la oscura Morgana, ¿era hija de un rey? ¿Del rey de Inglaterra? Wessex, su apellido era Wessex. Las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas sin previo aviso, cayendo al suelo como gotas de lluvia al llegar a su mentón. Tantos años viviendo una mentira.

—¿Por qué me mentiste? —musitó, mirando a su madre con la traición pintada en sus ojos—. ¿Por qué?

A pesar de sus lágrimas, reflejo de las de su hija, Helena no pudo evitar pensar en su madre como en una persona impasible.

—Porque es un secreto demasiado peligroso, además de que era una estupidez contártelo —contestó, con la voz serena—. ¿De qué te sirve saberlo? Él te rechazó tanto como a mí, Helena. Nunca olvides eso.

—Pero es mi padre…

—¡Él no es nada! —gritó, perdiendo los estribos—. No quiero volver a escucharte decir eso —siseó—. No importa quién sea él o quién seas tú, las cosas no cambian. Debes guardar el secreto.

—Pero yo…

—Júramelo —Rowena se acercó a ella y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su hija, mirándola a los ojos—. Júramelo, Helena, y no me mientas. Si lo haces, no dudaré en borrarte la memoria.

Helena apretó los labios. Sabía que su madre no amenazaba en vano y que era perfectamente capaz de arrebatarle ese recuerdo, sin importar que fuera su hija. Buscó en sus ojos alguna señal de la madre cariñosa que recordaba, esa que la había cuidado y ayudado cuando era pequeña. Sólo encontró fría determinación.

—Lo juro —susurró, con nuevas lágrimas nublándole la vista—. Te lo juro por mi magia.

Esto pareció aplacarla, porque aflojó su agarre y hasta le acarició el cabello negro, tal y como hacía cuando era una niña y necesitaba de sus cuidados. Helena deseó volver a esos días en los que todo había sido mucho más fácil.

—Bien —dijo, sonriendo un poco—. Eso está bien. Ahora, retírate. Debo continuar con mi investigación.

Helena no pudo controlar un sollozo al escuchar esas palabras, que se clavaron en su cuerpo inmisericordemente. Rowena la ignoró.

La muchacha se irguió como pudo, deshaciendo su agarre sobre el respaldo de la silla. Le temblaban las piernas y casi no podía respirar, pero estaba decidida a no volver a tropezar en presencia de su madre. Levantó la cabeza y atravesó la habitación tratando de estabilizar su cuerpo.

Casi no tuvo tiempo de llegar a su habitación dentro de la Casa de Ravenclaw antes de que sus rodillas decidieran dejar de sostenerla. Se arrastró como pudo hasta su cama y se encogió en ella todo lo que pudo, intentando desaparecer del todo. Lloró más fuerte, odiando a su madre y sintiendo que algo se había roto entre ellas.

Meses después huía de Hogwarts con la culpa corriendo por su sangre y una diadema quemándole las manos.

* * *

Pues esto ha sido todo, gente. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, los favs y las alertas. Espero que el final no os haya decepcionado y que os haya sorprendido un poquito. Debo decir que Etelredo II existió y fue rey de Inglaterra desde el año 978 hasta el 1016, pero no creo que tuviera una hija con Rowena Ravenclaw así que eso es ficción ;D

A ti, Victoire (de la que aún no tengo noticias), espero que te guste cuando lo leas. No me he centrado en el robo, tal y como querías, pero sí que he puesto toda esta historia como antecedente al suceso, además de la ruptura entre madre e hija. Cierto que Rowena puede llegar a parecer algo fría, pero sabemos que al final de su vida quiso ver a Helena así que para mí siempre la quiso, sólo que no lo demostró.

De nuevo, muchas gracias a los que han seguido esta pequeña historia. Nos leeremos en más tonterías mías XD


End file.
